Movies and a bit on the side
by KlaineKissesForAll
Summary: Badboy! Kurt Klaine fluff, some making out and cute stuff nothing too bad. Blaine doesn't really want to but is sure glad that he did


(Badboy!Kurt) Kurt Hummel strutted over to Blaine Anderson's locker after the final bell. "Hey babe." He smirked, leaning back against the lockers.

"Can I help you?" Blaine sighs.

"I'll pick you up at six, we're going to the movies." Kurt said confidently.

"No we are not." Blaine huffs walking away.

Kurt followed Blaine, walking alongside him. "Why not, sweetheart. It'll be fun."

"No thanks." Blaine sighs not looking at Kurt.

"You'll get a free movie out of it." Kurt tilted his head a little.

"No Kurt." Blaine shakes his head.

"Why not? I'll buy popcorn." Kurt said, keeping his smirk.

"Fine I'll go with you." Blaine sighs hoping that Kurt didn't really know where he lived.

Kurt pulled a pen out of his pocket. "What's your address then, babe?" He asked. Blaine huffs quietly writing it down before walking away. "Seeya' tonight, babe." Kurt shouted down the hall, turning to walk away, his lips twitching into a large grin once Blaine couldn't see.

Blaine groans half annoyed and half hard not wanting to admit that Kurt turned him on. That evening Kurt made his way to Blaine's place, making sure to arrive a few minutes fashionably late. Blaine slid through the door quickly when he saw it was him shutting and locking the door quietly.

"Well, hello to you too, babe." Kurt said, wearing his usual smirk.

"Let's just go." Blaine rolled his eyes at the smile Kurt chuckled a little and took Blaine's hand, leading him out to his Harley that was parked out in the driveway.

Blaine laughs a little, "How much time do you spend trying to be this badass?"

"What, am I too stereotypical for you?" Kurt chuckled and handed Blaine a helmet before putting on his own and sitting on the bike.

"Just a bit." Blaine jokes putting on the helmet.

"But you think it's hot." Kurt smirked and started the bike.

"Whatever you want." Blaine shakes his head getting on the back of the bike. Kurt chuckled and scooted back against Blaine as much as he could. Blaine rolls his eyes his wrapping his arms around Kurt as they roll down the street.

"Stop pretending to hate me." Kurt giggled as they drove. "You looove me."

"If that's what you want." Blaine nods.

"Because it's true." Kurt nods, mocking Blaine.

Blaine sighs, "Sure."

"Mhm." Kurt said as he parked the car in the cinema's parking lot.

"You sure are sure of yourself." Blaine laughs getting off the bike.

"Just the truth, sweetheart." Kurt said as he took off his helmet, taking a few seconds to check his hair in the rear view mirror.

Blaine smiles taking off his helmet frowning at his hair before fixing it back down in place.

"You look great." Kurt smiled and hopped off the bike. Blaine hums still trying to fix his hair. Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled it away from his hair. "Your hair is fine."

"If you say so." Blaine huffs.

Still trying to fix his hair with his free hand, Kurt sighed and kept Blaine's hand in his as they both made their way towards the theater's entrance. "See, if you didn't love me, you wouldn't be so obsessed with you appearance." He chuckled and winked.

"Maybe if I loved you I'd listen when you said it was fine." Blaine quips.

"Nah, you love me." Kurt grinned. "So, what movie did you want to see?"

"Whichever you want." Blaine shrugs.

"How about, a horror movie." Kurt smirked a little, liking the idea of a terrified Blaine in his lap the whole time.

Blaine laughed, "If you're into that."

"Paranormal Activity 4 it is." Kurt nodded and bought both their tickets.

"Okay." Blaine follows Kurt trying to hide his smile. Kurt took their tickets in one hand, holding Blaine's with the other as they walked towards the theater in which their movie would be played.

"This will be interesting." Blaine mumbles as the take their seats in the very back.

"I'll protect you." Kurt wiggled his eyebrows and wrapped his arm around Blaine's waist as the lights dimmed.

"You do that Kurt." Blaine laughs.

"I will." Kurt giggled and lifted the armrest, so he could pull Blaine closer. Blaine allows Kurt to pull his to his side resting his head on his shoulder as the movie begins. Kurt smiled a little to himself as the movie began, keeping his arm tightly around Blaine's waist.

"I'm not going anywhere soon Kurt." Blaine whispers under his breathe, as his grip gets tighter throughout the being of the movie.

"I know cuddling is nice though." Kurt whispered back, draping his free arm over Blaine's stomach to hug him tightly.

"Wouldn't think badasses cuddle." Blaine says.

"I do what I want." Kurt tells him.

"So you're Loki." Blaine laughs relaxing into his grip.

"Yup." Kurt nods.

"That's awesome." Blaine tells him.

"Told ya' you loved me." Kurt chuckled softly.

"Guess you were right." Blaine jokes.

"Are you scared yet?" Kurt whispered, pressing his nose to Blaine's temple.

"Was that you're plan?" Blaine asks.

"I needed an excuse to cuddle you." Kurt giggled.

"Ahh, get me drunk and you may just get lucky." Blaine laughs.

"But then it doesn't count." Kurt laughs as well.

"Oh, well in that case I'm still a virgin." Blaine jokes.

"That's fine." Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine tighter. Blaine hums trying to focus on the movie once more. Kurt began watching the movie as well, glancing back at Blaine every few seconds. Blaine began to drift off at one point. Kurt smirked a little and pulled Blaine into his lap. Blaine stirs a bit confused, but quickly falls back to sleep. Kurt giggled quietly and wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's waist, resting his chin on the other boy's shoulder.

"Da hell?" Blaine mutters when he wakes up in the middle of the movie.

"Well, good morning, beautiful." Kurt giggled softly, not moving.

"It's not morning." Blaine frowns.

"You fell asleep." Kurt whispered, still holding Blaine tightly.

"Yeah I did." Blaine nods.

"I didn't want you to get chilly, so I figured this position was appropriate. We wouldn't want you to get pneumonia." Kurt chuckled.

"So caring." Blaine laughs.

"You love it." Kurt sighed and nuzzled his head into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Once again so sure of yourself." Blaine smiles.

"Once again. It's the truth." Kurt smiled back and nuzzled his foot against Blaine's ankle.

"Whatever you say." Blaine agrees pressing his ankle towards his foot a bit. Kurt hooked his leg with Blaine's.

Blaine relaxes once more. "You didn't even have to get scared, you're already in my lap." Kurt chuckled and ran his hand up and down Blaine's stomach.

Blaine laughs, "Not the best horror movie to try and get someone in lap."

"But you are." Kurt giggled, his hands over Blaine's stomach. "And mmmmmh, you've got some good abs." He said lamely.

"True." Blaine giggles glad it was dark so Kurt could see the blood rising to his cheeks.

"Hm, I like this." Kurt smiled softly.

"Rubbing my abdomen in the back of a cinema?" Blaine laughs.

Kurt laughed. "Oh gosh, I meant the cuddling overall."

"Suuuure you did." Blaine teases.

"Why aren't you scared yet." Kurt chuckled, pointing towards the movie screen.

"I don't find the supernatural scary. Cannibals get to me though." Blaine tells him

"I'll write that down." Kurt joked.

"What scares you?" Blaine asks.

"Scared. Ha. I'm never scared." Kurt said loudly.

"If that was a Loin King reference I will love you forever." Blaine laughs.

"Then it so was." Kurt nodded, though he'd never seen The Lion King.

"Then I love you forever." Blaine smiles.

"Yay." Kurt giggled and kissed Blaine on the temple. Blaine nods frowning a little when he sees people leaving the theater. Kurt frowned as well, tightening his arms around Blaine and not moving. "I think that means leave." Blaine sighs when the screen goes black.

"I don't want to." Kurt whined.

"They're coming." Blaine whispers giggling as the ushers come into the theater to sweep. Kurt sighed and stood up, still keeping both his arms tightly around Blaine's stomach.

"You really like my abdomen don't you?" Blaine laughs.

"I like all of you." Kurt said, ignoring the funny looks directed towards them from the ushers.

"I bet you do." Blaine laughs waving his eyebrows at an usher that was staring at them. Kurt giggled and began pulling Blaine out of the theater, his arms still around Blaine. Blaine allowed himself to be pulled smiling when they stopped.

"Now, where shall we go." Kurt asked, letting go of Blaine, but taking his hand.

"Where ever." Blaine shrugs.

"We could go out for supper, or just eat at my place. I doubt you already want to go home."

"Okay." Blaine nods.

"So, what do you want to do next then, babe?" Kurt smiled.

"Whatever you want."

"My place it is." Kurt nodded and pulled Blaine towards the cinema's doors.

"Alrighty." Blaine smiles being pulled by Kurt once again.

They both made their way back to Kurt' house. "We're here." Kurt's smiled as he pulled into the driveway. Blaine nods allowing Kurt to pull him into his house. Kurt kicked off his shoes and waited for Blaine to take off his own before pulling him down to his bedroom ignoring Finn's look of confusion."Wanna watch another movie?"

"Sure." Blaine nods watching Kurt bend over to put in Wrong Turn.

"Cannibals!" He smiles laughing pulling him down unto his lap.

"The movie hasn't started yet and I'm already in your lap." Blaine giggles.

"You love sitting in my lap." Kurt tells him with a smile.

"If you say so." Blaine smiles.

"I do." Kurt says pressing play his arms tight around Blaine's waist as Blaine relaxes lying in his arms watching the corner of the wall instead of the movie while Kurt watches Blaine, "Neither of us are watching this shit, how about we entertain ourselves?" Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear his voice an octave lower than usual. Blaine sucks in a breath and nods softly, Kurt smiles his lips traveling down to Blaine's neck. Before meeting his lips he slowly sucks on the lower plump lip, "If you only relaxed more babe." He whispers in a husky voice his tongue tracing his lower lip, "Just relax it'll all be alright." He tells him softly in between a slow kiss, Kurt's arm around Blaine's waist while Blaine's hand runs through his hair, scared to mess it up, but Kurt seem to encourage him, "That's it." He whispers licking his cheek, causing him to gasp. Kurt laughs pulling him closer his hand moving up his shirt kissing him again.

Blaine was thinking about pulling away but it felt so good, and he couldn't help but keep going, he didn't feel like he was in control anymore, and it was amazing. Kurt rolls on top of Blaine his hand moving up his shirt, pinching his nipples and running up and down his abs, he hums smiling, "You have great abs." he tells him again. Blaine was about to thank him for that but Kurt's lips were on him again and he couldn't string the words together, because it didn't seem to matter. After awhile Kurt pulled back, "I should probably get you home." He sighs getting off of him like it was nothing.

Blaine nods surprised following him upstairs putting his shoes on while Kurt does his own, and follows him out the door, "Don't think I got bored with you because I'll be back for more." he tells him with a wink as they get on the bike.

They ride home in silence, Blaine resting his head on Kurt's shoulder, Kurt leads Blaine to his front door and pulls his body up against his sucking a large, dark bruise with bite marks on his neck, "Just a reminder." He tells him before leaving Blaine there dumbfounded.

**And that's it! If you want a part two leave a review and maybe you'll get one!  
XOXO**


End file.
